iOMG part 2
by hopelessromantic1313
Summary: Funny, cute, and just plain ADORABLE things that happen after the big kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is yet another weird version of iOMG part 2. Again, it's not iLost My Mind. Anyways, I hope you love this story! Here's my story:**

Carly's P.O.V.:

OMG! Sam just kissed Freddie! So she loves Freddie, not Brad. Wow I did not see this coming. All that they were doing now was staring at each other. I listened very closely, and this is what I heard:

"Sorry." Sam said.

"It's cool." Freddie said.

"So..."

"So..."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then Sam left! She just left!

"SAM!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, SHAY!"

I didn't stop her. I know when to leave her alone. I looked, and Freddie was standing there, aparently still in shock. Shoot, there not going to do anything about it. This means I need to medal.

"So, what's up Carly?" Spencer said, as him and Gibby approched. (Our project was done, so we let him out.)

"My two best friends just kissed, you?" I said nonchalantly.

"Nothing much. So Sam and Freddie kissed, huh?" Gibby said.

"It's not surprising?" I said.

"No, I always knew that those two kids liked each other." Spencer said.

"Well, there not talking about it!" I said.

"So. It's there problem, not ours." Spencer said.

"PLEASE HELP ME MEDAL! PLEASE!" I said.

"FINE!" Gibby and Spencer said annoyingly.

"GREAT! So, this is what we're going to do..."

Freddie's P.O.V.:

Wow. I still can't believe that just happend. I'm just sitting here, where Sam was, thinking. But, I know what I'm going to do.

Carly came in and said, "Hey, I saw what happend."

"WHAT! YOU SAW THAT! OH SHOOT!" I said.

"Shhh! Now what're you going to do?"

"I'm going to find her, and tell her I don't feel the same way."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else."

"Freddie, you're an idiot!"

"Why, because I haven't given up that you might finally love me?"

"Exactly!"

She came and sat by me.

"Freddie, I will never love you! When are you going to realize that? I see how you and Sam are, and you don't hate each other, at least not anymore."

"But..."

"NO BUTTS! Think of it this way, you have two friends, who are girls. One of them you're in love with, and the other one is just like your sister. And Freddie, I'm not the girl you're in love with."

"You've always thought you loved me, but you don't. I am not the one for you, Freddie. There's a girl who loves you here, and you'd rather have the girl who will never love you?"

I stayed silent. I don't know how I feel, at least not anymore.

"Freddie, point is I'm right, and you're stupid. Now come with me."

I followed Carly to the place where they had Spencer locked up in. Carly pushed me in the high-tech box thing, and locked it. Oh great, she's medaling.

Spencer's P.O.V.:

I can't believe that I let my little sister convince me to do this. I got to say though, it's a pretty good plan. It's so, what's the word...EVIL!

Point is, I got to find Sam. She's not at the food table. She probably is the last place I'd think to look. Hmmm...THE LIBRARY! So, I go to the library, and she's in the back sitting down, looking at a book.

"Hey Sam." I said.

"Hey. How'd you know I'd be in here?" Sam said.

"It's the last place you'd be."

"True."

"What're you reading?"

"Nothing. I hollowed this one out, and put a bunch of candy's in here."

"Cool. Listen, Carly-"

"I knew Carly sent you. Just leave."

"No."

"Well, I'm not leaving!"

"FINE!"

That's when I grabbed her, and threw her over my shoulder. It was hard 'cause she kept on struggling. When I was about three feet from the room, Sam got off, and ran. Gibby came out, and, with a lot of force, we finally got her in the high-tech torture box.

Sam's P.O.V.:

I was forced into the torture box by Gibby and Spencer. When I got in there I hear:

"Hey."

I scream, turn around, and Freddie's there sitting on the floor.

"What're you doing here!" I said.

"Carly forced me in." Freddie said.

"Well, I'm leaving."

I push on the exit, and

"It's locked, Puckett." Freddie said.

"And it's going to stay locked until you guys talk through the kiss!" I hear Carly saying through the intercom.

I'm screwed.

**So, that's part one of this tale. I'll update soon, but I need to see some reviews. You hear that, REVIEW! It's so simple.**

**Did you like how they're trapped in the torture box Spencer was locked up in? This should be a fun time between Sam and Freddie.**

**REVIEW! (;**


	2. I don't wanna talk

**Hey! So, this is part 2 to iOMG part 2. That doesn't make much sience. Anyways, I hope you love part 2. Here's my story:**

Sam's P.O.V.:

We just sat there. Silent. Yeah, so what? I kissed him. It doesn't mean I like him. Wait...yeah it does. I suppose I do like the doof. In fact I think I've liked him for a long time. It all started when-

"Can we just talk about it, Sam?" Freddie said, interupting my thoughts.

"I don't wanna." I said like a whiny baby.

"Sam. You know Carly, and she will keep us in here as long as she has to."

"I guess you're right. If she keeps us in here will she feed us?"

"Sam."

"What!"

"Really?"

"You know what, I'm just going to call someone to get me out of here."

"I took your phones." Carly said over the intercom.

"TURN OFF THE SOUND, AND WE'LL TALK!" I said.

I heard Carly pressing a button, and I assumed she turned off the stupid sound. Stupid one-way glass. Freddie and I sat there, not talking. Until...

"So, are we going to talk?" Freddie said.

"Sure. You ask, and I will answer any question." I said.

"Wow! You're really doing this?"

"I just want to leave, Benson."

"Fine...so you love me?"

I gave him a stare that should've answered the stupid question.

"Okay, next question. When did you start to love me?" Freddie said stupidly.

"Oh, that's a story."

**Okay, that's part 2. I know that was really short. It was more of a filler. BUT, the next one will be much longer! I think. I have to write it first, don't I. I will update as soon as possible!**

**By the way, PurpleFlower17, thanks for your shout-out. Everybody go and read her AMAZING stories.**

**Also, it's my sisters (whenitrains7) BIRTHDAY! So everybody go out and read and review her stories saying Happy Birthday!**

**Review! (;**


	3. Awkward Box

**Hey! So there might be two more chapters. I'm not sure yet. Maybe. Anyways, read it, and love it. Here's my story:**

Sam's P.O.V.:

UUGH! I can't believe what just happend. Carly's still is keeping us in this torture box. I actually think that she's going to keep us in here until we say to her that we're together or just friends.

"I'm going to keep you guys in there until you admit to being together or just friends." Carly said in the intercom.

Hear that! I totally called it!

"Carly we need food and water!" Freddie said.

"That will make you want to talk more!" Carly said.

"Carly." I said.

"What?"

"I hate you."

"Nice to know."

After a few minutes of silence Freddie finally said,

"So, what are we?" Fredward said.

"You tell me." I said.

"I don't know."

"What time is it?"

"Umm," Freddie said while looking at his wrist watch, "6:34"

"Carly!" I yelled.

"Yes?"

"It's 6:34, we're leaving the lock-in at 8:00. Therefore, you need to let us leave at one point!"

Freddie gave me a celebration high-five.

"I'll drag this thing to our apartment if I have to." Carly said.

"Are you kidding?"

"Yes, she is. She's going to make me drag it to our apartment." Spencer now said.

"What do we even say to each other?" I said.

"Ask if you want there to be a relationship." Carly said.

"Well..." I said.

"I have no clue." Freddie said, "You?"

"How should I know?"

It became a couple hours later. The box started to move. I supposed it was time to leave. She's actually taking us. WOW, Carls, WOW.

Well, I guess we're going to be in here for a long time.

**Did you like it? I know it was pretty short, I'll update soon! REVIEW! (;**


	4. Torture!

**Hey! So here's the next chapter! Anyways, I hope you like it! Here's my story:**

Carly's P.O.V.:

They've been in there too long. I need to do something to speed things up. I got to use the torture box for what it was made for...torture.

I was in the kitchen. I cheaked the time, and it was 9:29. I looked in the box, and both of them were awake, not talking. I went in my room and got the remote for the torture box. Time to speed things up.

Sam's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Carly's keeping us in here. This is torture. At least she's not turning on the things she used against Spencer. Like the horrible music, stink, electric shock food, and who knows what else is on that thing.

All of a sudden the Radio Dingo music came on. It was really loud. Freddie and I put our hands over our ears. Then, I yelled

"CARLY! IT'S WAY TOO LOUD!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!" Freddie yelled.

What an idiot.

"CARLY I SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING, AND IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! WE ARE NOT TALKING!"

Suddenly, the music turned off. Then, green smoke came out of some holes in the box. It smelled like fart, puke, and any other horrible smell you could think of. It was the worst thing I've ever smelled. And I live with my mom.

"It's not going to work, Carly!" Freddie said.

"UGGH! FINE! I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have to!" Carly said.

Suddenly, the stink turned off. Then, a type of liquid sprayed on us from the top of the box. It smelled horriible, and it wasn't water.

Then, the smell of bacon filled the box, and the liquid stopped spraying. Oh, that's just not cool. Taunting me with the delicious smell of bacon.

"Not cool, Carly!" Freddie and I said together.

I guess the smell was taunting him, too.

"There's nothing I could do to get you guys to talk, huh?" Carly said.

"Oh, really, what gave you the first hint?" I said sarcasticly.

The bacon smell stopped.

"Wait, that's not going to help!" Carly said.

Then, water started spraying down. When she turned it off, we were soaked.

"That's the last thing I'm going to do." Carly said.

What torture.

**Okay, that's this chapter. Keep reviewing. It'll be a cople more chapters, and it's sadly over. ): REVIEW!**


	5. The bad days in

**Hey! Anyways, so at the end of this chapter, review saying what you think is going to happen. I really want to read what you think is going to happen! Here's my story:**

Sam's P.O.V.:

So here I am in my psycho best friends house, in the torture box. Plus, I'm with Freddie. Talk about AWKWARD. I know this isn't going to be fun. We cant get out until we talk about what's going to happen between us. UGGH, love is so stupid. Once again, UGGH.

"Carly can we get food?" I said.

"Not until you talk." Carly said.

We still didn't talk. Carly finally gave up and gave us sandwiches and water at 12:30. I knew she'd cave-in.

"Thanks, Carly." Freddie said.

"Yeah, but that was the only time." Carly said.

She gave us each meal with snacks for the next two days.

It was the third day of being in this stupid box.

"Carly, how are you explaining where we are to our parents?" Freddie said.

"I texted them saying that you're on a trip with me to Yakima."

"They believed that!"

"Sam's mom didn't care, and Freddie's said he's introble for not asking."

WOW.

It was a couple days later, and I got tierd of being in there. I can't believe this, but I need to talk with Freddie about what where we are. I cave.

"Freddie." I said.

"Yes?" Freddie said.

"We need to talk if we're going to ever get out of here."

"Okay."

Here we go.

**Like it? Hope you did. REVIEW!**


	6. The seddie talk

**Hey! So sorry for all the chapters. Anyways, this hould be a great chapter! There's a seddie talk! Here's my story:**

Freddie's P.O.V.:

Wow. Out of all people Sam brung up that we needed to talk. She must really want to get out of here.

"Do you like me?" Sam said.

WOW! She must really want to get out of here.

"Well, I don't know." I said.

"I heard a no! CARLY CAN WE GO NOW?" Sam said.

"NO!" Carly said.

"Damn."

There was a couple of minutes of silence. Then,

"Freddie, we're not going to leave until you figure it out. I'll be fine with whatever you chose! Just decide, so we could go!"

"Can you give me a while to decide?"

"Sure! Just, please, decide if you want to be with me or not!"

"Okay!"

I never really thought if I liked her. So I went online to the seddie page. (By the way Gibby sneaked in my laptop whrn Carly wasn't looking.) I'm going to the seddie wikipedia page because maybe those psycho fans will know what they are talking about.

**(Disclaimer: I'm only using only the web hints for it.)**

The first one on was that she poured water on me in iRun. So? I was hot and she was cooling me off. The next was that in a picture caption of Carly and Sam that says I wasn't sure which one I would date. True chiz! The next was that Sam's mom would approve of me. SO? Next was, that we always do videos together on iCarly. That's true. We like doing videos together. That was useful.

The next one said that in my blog 'Tech Time with Freddie' I didn't deny that I liked, kissed, or was in a relationship with her. Okay, I did my blog in here, and I didn't deny anything. SO! Next was, that in iDrive Thru we sat, talked, laughed, and screamed together. True, that was useful.

Next was, in iNterview with Guppy, we finish each others sentances, and listens to each other. Okay, I could see how some would see that as a moment. Next was, when we pranked Nevel we did things the same. That didn't matter!

There was a bunch other seddie moments. One stood out, though. Sam got a fortune saying 'You will fall in love with a total nerd'...well, that came true.

I kept reading and reading. Some were true, and some were just plain weird. I, then, went to the creddie page. I read there's. And I don't understand any of the moments. There kind of ridiculas.

**(Disclaimer: Take that creddiers who survived iOMG! HA!)**

Truth is. I think I've been in love with Carly so long that I've lost sight of all the other girls out there. In love with Sam or not, I need to get over Carly. I fact, I don't love Carly.

Everything makes sience now. Thank you crazy fanpeople.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you loved it! Please review! REVIEW!**


	7. THE END!

**Hey! Anyways, So I don't really like this chapter. I think it's kind of awkward to me. OH WELL! Here's my story:**

P.O.V.: Sam

UGGH, WHY CAN'T THIS NUB SAY HOW HE FEELS? I know he doesn't feel the same. I wish he did, but lifes not a romantic comedy. So what?

Now I need to go to the bathroom. Oh yeah, I haven't explained the bathroom situation. Well, whenever we need to go to the bathroom we scream Carly or Spencer's name, and they escourt us to the bathroom, and wait outside. Everytime I've tried to escape, but, they've caught me before I could. Awww...

Freddie shut his laptop, and said, "Okay, Sam, sooo"

"I know what your going to say. You don't feel the same, and we should just say friends. So, why don't you just save your breath, and tell Carly what you feel, so we can leave."

"Okay." Freddie said.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Kay."

"HEY, CARLY!" Freddie yelled.

"What?" Carly said.

"I've made a decision."

"YAY! What?"

"Sam's my girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Carly and I screamed at the same time.

"Do you mean it?" I said.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't let me say it." Freddie said.

Wow. I can't stop smiling. Stupid feelings.

"I never thought this would happen in a million years." I said.

"Yeah, right?" Freddie said.

The door opened, and we were free.

Finally, everything that I wanted to happen, happend.

Yay!

**I really can't believe it's over. I hope you liked it. REVIEW! (;**


End file.
